Sannin no Ai
by OLDSaphSoul
Summary: Kind of a retelling of a part of episode 18. Focuses more on love. NaoyaXShouko if you squint.


MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ UNTIL AFTER EPISODE 18, MAJOR SPOILERS!

Hi guys! I guess this is a NaoyaXShouko. It amazes me how they can seem to belong together even thought they are complete strangers to each other. Inspired by episode 18. The title Sannin no Ai means the love of three or something like that. It's a dumb title, but that's all I could think of.

-Saph

* * *

The battle has ended. Naoto had to kill the three that opposed them with his powers. He had to kill them, or else they would have killed him and Naoya. The battle has ended, but they are left with more questions than answers.

They are still in the desert. All they know is that Shouko brought them here. It's Naoto's first time, but Naoya says he's been here before. This place doesn't seem to freak him out as much as it does for Naoto. Still, if Naoya says it's safe, then he's got to believe him.

As they look at the piles of sand after the bodies of the three disappeared, they see a lone figure standing a ways away. Naoto has to squint, but Naoya has caught on before he has.

"Shouko!" Naoya calls as he runs to embrace her.

Naoto is shocked when he hears how eager his brother is to see that girl. He is even more surprised when he touches her. Naoya has always avoided contact with people. He doesn't like touching or being touched by anyone but Naoto. The fact that he would so willingly embrace this girl, practically a complete stranger, has Naoto feeling a little jealous. He keeps silent though, if it makes his brother happy then he will gladly endure it all.

"I can finally touch you." Naoya mutters as he hugs Shouko.

Naoto smiles. He finally decides to be happy for Naoya. All his life he was afraid to touch people. That made the possibility of a social life, or a girlfriend, impossible for him. Naoto smiles, happy that Naoya has found a girl that he can touch without being hurt, and that he would like her so much as to embrace her without a second thought. He beams with pride when he sees her arms return the embrace. She likes him enough to keep him there. His smile withers when he sees tears' forming in the girl's closed eyes.

"We'll never meet again." She mutters.

"Eh?" Naoya exclaims as he lets her go.

Naoto is perplexed, and a little angry. If this is her way of telling Naoya off, he'll never forgive her!

"I'm sorry, but I cannot maintain this form any longer."

"Are you going to another world?" Naoya asks hurriedly.

He is frightened. He doesn't want to say goodbye to the girl, not when they've only just met.

Shouko looks down sadly upon hearing his question. Naoto watches, knowing that he cannot interfere. He knows this, but steps forward when he senses Naoya is close to losing it. If the girl disappears, he can at least be there to comfort him.

"I won't be able to touch you anymore." Naoya murmurs.

Shouko still has that sad look about her, but she looks up and smiles for Naoya's sake.

"Though I may be far away, I'll always be right beside you." She offers with a smile.

"There's still a lot we can learn from you." Naoya mutters in hopes it will get her to stay.

"It's alright. Futami-san will remain in this world in a different form from mine. After all, he has just started his journey. He has left you a message in the real world."

These are the words Shouko mutters, a last bit of information for the brothers. She begins to change. Her black hair begins to shine in different colors as she slowly disappears.

"You're going?" Naoya asks.

His voice comes out like a whine. He really doesn't want her to go. Shouko nods. The two embrace for what may be the final time. That's when Shouko says it. It's the first time anyone has ever said these words, or ever felt this way for them.

"I'm glad to have met you." She whispers.

She seems to remember something, for she opens her eyes and reaches for Naoto with a hand. Naoto sees this and takes her hand in his.

"Don't see only the darkness in people. You have the power to overcome that." She whispers to him.

She lets go of his hand and walks away before he has a chance to ask what she means. She turns around to offer one more bit of advice.

"Don't forget that the two of you can bring about the revolution without destruction," she whispers as she clasps her hands, as though in prayer. "You two can do it." She whispers as she changes.

She grows wings and her body begins to shine. Soon, all that is there is a light with wings. She flies away, through the sky, and disappears.

Naoto and Naoya watch her. Both of them wondering what her last words to them meant. The clasped hands were a symbol of hope. Naoya knows this and decides that they will make her wish come true. He vows to bring about the revolution without destruction, just as she wanted. That's all he can do for her. That's all he will be able to do for her now.

The world around them shatters and a white light envelopes them as they return to the real world. Even if they are confused, one thought remains certain. They will save the world.

The end.

* * *

Sorry I had to write something like this. It was a very sad episode, I just felt I had to do something for these three. Either way, I guess this is a piece in memory of Shouko.

-Saph


End file.
